And To The Victor Goes The
by moomooland
Summary: They both loved the same man. A brave confession. A rejection. And now the winner awaits her scowling prince.


Rukia did not want to eavesdrop.

Whatever will her noble brother by marriage think?

But she could not help herself and so she listen in on the conversation between the busty females.

She could not stop the gleeful grin from appearing on her face as the words floated to her ears.

"Don't cry, Orihime-chan. It's all my fault for forcing you to confess to that scowling idiot!" Rangiku comforted the girl in her arms.

The brightly-colored girl sobbed even more loudly as she recalled her rejected confession.

"There, there. You're still young and very beautiful. He's a blind-eyed lunatic for rejecting you. Besides, he must be afraid of your boobs."

Orihime sniffled woefully before looking at Rangiku with her red swollen eyes.

"That's the thing, Rangiku-san. It's because of my bosom." The shy girl whispered.

"What?! He's really afraid of big breasts." Rangiku almost wanted to cackle at Ichigo's expense but she remembered the girl so deeply in love with the breast-fearing scary-cat.

"No. He just doesn't like them this size because the one he loves doesn't have them this bouncy." Orihime poked her breasts sadly.

"He really is a idiot." Rangiku lifted her own breasts proudly.

"Please don't keep insulting Kurosaki-kun. He really is very nice. He told me that if he did not love..." Orihime broke down again.

Rangiku really hated the false noble shinigami.

She has never liked the proud midget and now she absolutely loathed her for stealing the young healer's love.

How could the orange-hair idiot chose her over someone as sweet and beautiful as the weeping girl in her arms.

He must be gay.

But he is afraid to come out of the closet and that's way he is choosing a female who looked and behaved like a man to be his girlfriend.

That flat-chested violent bitch.

That's must be it.

No way any full-blooded young man would choose her skinny ass over her young curvaceous lookalike.

What a joke.

Perhaps she could seduce the misguided young man and let the haughty shortie catch them in the act.

What a sight that would be.

After all, them voluptuous girls should stick together.

She almost wanted to rub her hands in anticipation of the seduction scheme.

"Rangiku-san, what are you thinking?" Orihime asked softly.

Rangiku looked at the innocent eyes looking up at her.

She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Please don't think too badly of Kurosaki-kun. I think we have become more than friends by my confession to him. He told me if it wasn't for him following his heart, he would have like to return my affections as well. He even swear me to secrecy about the one he loves. See, Rangiku-san, he trusts me." She smiled sadly.

Rangiku snorted.

"Big boo-hoo! We all know who he thinks he likes."

"You do?" The naive girl asked in surprise. "I think it's good for him. I don't mind losing to someone like..." And again, Orihime let out her sorrows.

Rangiku cursed the black-haired, black-hearted false friend of Orihime. She hugged the weeping girl closer in her embrace.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san. Thank you for being my friend." Orihime mumbled.

"That's more than I can say about you know who." Rangiku muttered back in disgust.

"No, Rangiku-san. They are both very good friends of mine and they make a very good-looking couple. Don't you agree?" Orihime pleaded with her friend.

"No." Rangiku spat out.

And before anybody can say anymore, the man of the hour came looking for her.

"Inoue, I knew you will be crying the minute you ran from me. I am sorry. I am so sorry for not returning your love." Ichigo said sadly.

Rangiku glared at him and Orihime rushed into his arms.

Ichigo put his arms around the sobbing girl. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." He kept apologizing.

"Don't keep apologizing, you blind idiot. What is it about Orihime that you do not like?"

"That's the problem. I like her but I just don't love her. I really wish I did. I foresee obstacles to my loving somebody else other than her." Ichigo sighed.

Orihime sniffled, "It's alright, Kurosaki-kun. You can't force yourself to love someone who love you. You need to love them back as well. I am sure everybody will help you in your quest for love, right, Rangiku-san?" Orihime gave them a teary smile.

"Whatever." Rangiku snorted.

Ichigo wishe he loves the beautiful kind healer. He held her closer to him. "Oh, Inoue."

And Orihime cried at what she can't have.

Rukia was almost rubbing her hands in glee.

So, Ichigo loved her.

Now she waits his confession.

But there will be conditions.

One, being to sever ties with the bubbly healer.

Rukia did not like the way Ichigo was holding her.

They seemed to have become closer since the air-head's failed confession

She might even worm her way into his heart using that body of hers, not on her own, she's too innocent. With lessons from the blond bombshell friend of hers, of course.

Yes, Inoue Orihime will no longer be a friend of theirs.


End file.
